This invention relates to material handling apparatus for loaders, more specifically a clamshell-type bucket.
Clamshell-type buckets have long been used for various purposes and for picking up different types of materials, but there is still a need for a general purpose loader bucket for farm use, for example, a loader bucket adapted for mounting on a lifting boom on a tractor.
There is a particular need for a loader bucket capable of picking up the remains of a pile of loose material such as sand, gravel, dirt or dry grain on a flat supporting surface such as a floor or the ground.